gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Biomes (Public Server III)
The [[Public Server III|'Public Server III']] came with it's own custom biomes! These either add completly new biomes or make changes to existing ones and were hand-made by the server staff. If you have found a custom biome you would like to share with the community, please make a header, add some text and a nice picture. Thank you! :) Arching Cliffs Two Majestic Towers of Stone. They've sat there for eons, allowing a plethora of creatures to develop a complex ecosystem filled with deciduous trees and rich conifers. ]] Coral Reef Under the sea is a delicate ecosystem of small polyps, creating ideal conditions for small fish, crabs and other small marine life. This coral reef is made out of different colours of stained clay and other colorful blocks, using stone and cobblestone as a natural base. Glowstone and sea lanterns provide unique and mysterious light. ]] Floating Islands These mysterious chunks of stone and dirt, fly above the world held up by mystic forces beyond comprehension. They appear to come in three varieties - Slime, Redwood and Mesa. ]] Frigid Forest The colder variation of the roofed forest. The ground is covered with packed ice and sea lanterns, while the tree trunks have been replaced by white snow and the leaves have been replaced by a blue glass-like block. Frigid Forest Lodge, Jonpot's base, lies deep inside this winter wonderland. ]] Icy Swamp With temperatures far below freezing, the lakes of this swamp have completly turned to ice. As well as that, the trees and the ground have been covered in a thin layer of snow. The cold is so intense, that even the stone underground has frozen. ]] Jungle ]] Mangrove After decades of constant extreme weather, this former lush jungle is now a water logged wasteland home to twisting plants and very little else. Be careful not to become lost in the deep depths that lay below. Also make sure you look below - the seems to be something moving in the shadows... ]] Mega Flower Forest This new variant of Plains features giant flowers, such as roses, blue orchids or even giant grass. The ground is covered by regular sized flowers, ranging from alliums to oxeye daisies. ]] Mega Taiga While Mega Taiga already exists, it's modified version comes with special trees! The player will now find larger spruce trees as well as custom trees madeout of oak logs. As well as that, stone buttons can be found on the ground to represent pebbles. The Mega Taiga town is located in this kind of enviroment. ]] Mesa Valley A valley like no other has formed in the Mesa biome. Many small falls provide water to a wild river flowing through the valley, which forms many waterfalls itself. The town Ald Haven has been formed above the canyon. ]] Mushroom Island The Mushroom Island has also seen an improvement from the staff. Most of the boring old mushrooms have been replaced by custom made ones, including the Grand Mushroom in the middle of the island and the ground has been covered in a mixture of grass, mycelium and podzol. The Mushroom Island town covers most of the biome. ]] Oasis The Oasis is a small biome located in the middle of a desert. There is a small pond in the Oasis, which is surrounded by small trees made out of jungle wood. ]] Badlands A re-worked version of the classic sandy desert, which now sports small patches of grass and dead acacia trees. The strong winds have also created small sandstone spikes. ]] Prismarine Islands A luscious expanse of islands made of pure prismarine, with dark prismarine grass, prismarine trees and sea lanterns shining through the sea bed. These islands are considered to be the guardian utopia. ]] Savanna The custom made Savanna biome now sports a few extra custom trees, made out of acacia logs and jungle leaves. Small patches of granite and coarse dirt can be found on the ground. The Savanna spawn town is located in this biome. ]] Volcanic Islands The volcanic activity under the sea has led to the creation of these mountainious islands! Due to their composition - ash, stone and obsidian, there hasn't been much life, except for a couple of resistant trees. ]] Volcano Several dormant volcanoes are spread around the server. They appear as craters with scorching hot magma at the bottom. The high temperatures and pressure created ideal conditions for valuable resources, such as gold, iron or obsidian. Recently, one of these volcanoes exploded, creating a volcanic wasteland around it. ]] Wasteland This corner of the Nether is much more terrifying than the rest of the Hell! The ground is covered with Netherrack, Soul Sand, Obsidian and scorching hot Magma Blocks. Giant Obsidian spikes protrude from the ground too! ]] Category:Public Server III Category:Locations